1. Field of Invention:
This invention relates generally to devices for protecting pipes and for ionizing fluids, specifically to an improved magnetic pipe protection and fluid ionizing device.
2. Prior Art:
Steel pipes which carry water are normally susceptible to scaling, corrosion, and algae. As a result, the pipes become restricted and weakened so that they carry less fluid, leak, and even burst. The underlying cause is known as "pipe charging": Fluids running in pipes create a static interface with the inside pipe wall, charging it positive (Helmholtz, 1879; Gouy-Chapman, 1910-1913).
Calcium carbonate, which is abundant in water, is attracted to the positive pipe. This calcium salt accumulates on the pipe wall to form calcite deposits or scales, which, over time, build up in sufficient amounts to restrict water flow. The positive pipe also attracts the negative oxygen side of the dipolar water molecules, which combine with the pipe's iron to form iron oxide, or rust or corrosion, to weaken the pipe. Furthermore, algae, which is attracted to positively charged surfaces, sticks to the pipe. The algae multiplies and forms a thick slime to protect itself while it digests the pipe. The resulting microbiological corrosion eats through the pipe wall while the growing slime mass reduces the fluid flow. These three effect--scaling, corrosion, and algae growth--lower the flow rate and efficiency of pipes, and may cause the pipes to leak and even burst.
Toxic chemicals, usually acids and expensive biocides, are generally added to the water to prevent or dissolve and remove these materials from the pipes. Although effective, chemicals are an expensive solution because they must be continuously added to the water supply. More importantly, they are harmful to both humans and the environment.
Magnetic devices have been used for preventing scaling, corrosion, and algae growth in pipes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,652,925 to Vermeiren (1949), 4,210,535 to Risk (1980), 4,265,746 to Zimmerman, Sr. et. al. (1981), 4,265,754 to Menold (1981), and 4,265,755 to Zimmerman (1981), and International Application PCT/US81/00304 to White Light Industries (1981) show magnetic devices which fit around water pipes. These comprise a plurality of magnets with opposite poles spaced axially along the pipes. These magnets project magnetic fields into nonferrous pipes with flux lines which are generally parallel to the direction of water flow. According to Faraday's law, a conductor--which in this case is the water--cutting magnetic flux lines generates an electrical current in the conductor. However, because no current can be generated by a conductor that moves parallel to the flux lines, these devices could not generate current. This renders them ineffective for charging pipe walls negative to prevent deposits, corrosion, and algaes. Producing a high enough current in the water will generate a current which will charge the pipe sufficiently negative to repel calcium carbonate, water molecules, and algae to prevent scaling, corrosion, and algae growth, respectively.